Halloween Party 2013
The Halloween Party 2013 is a current party in Club Penguin, which will be occuring from October 17, 2013 to October 31, 2013. It is the 9th annual Halloween Party. The party was confirmed in the 14th issue of the Brazilian Club Penguin Magazine. The party mainly is focused around candy Rookie ordered from Spectral Sweets. This year you can have a Jack-O-Lantern in your Igloo and you can eat candies to turn into monsters like: bat puffles, werewolves, vampires and zombies. Also, this year the Halloween Party rooms are decorated different as well due to it being Rookie in charge of it this year when it is normally Gary setting it up. Rookie has a new shirt to mark the occasion of Halloween this year as well. Free Items Revelations *There is a candy making company called Spectral Sweets. *Rookie is afraid of clowns, and it is found that he loves candy. *Fans of Night of the Living Sled are called "sled-heads". Glitches *On the night of the updates, if you used a party emote you would be removed from the server. *A transparent green circle was shown over the pumpkin in the Town Center. *If you clicked your player card it would show your penguin flashing from Werewolf to Vampire to Zombie. *Early Thursday morning, on some players computers Club Penguin only updated rooms, the newspaper and the candies were not obtainable. This could be fixed by clearing your cache. Trivia *It was confirmed on Club Penguin's Membership page on September 5, 2013.https://secure.clubpenguin.com/membership/login.php *There are transformations, such as the Puffle Bats, Zombies, Werewolves, and Vampires. The Ghost from the previous year is not a transformation for this party.http://clubpenguinspace.com/2013/09/club-penguin-space-exclusively-interviewing-spike-hike/ *It was mentioned in the Club Penguin Membership Page and in issue #413 of the Club Penguin Times. *As confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Portuguese version and by Polo Field on Twitter, Rookie will be the mascot for the party. **Rookie has a new Halloween shirt that he will wear for this party. *The main focus of this party will be on candy, and there is even a special furniture item that will be used to give out candy from your igloo. During the party, players who place this item in their igloos will appear on a map, so penguins can trick or treat. You can also trick or treat in regular rooms. Eating the candy allows you to transform. *Like on last year's commercial, Herbert makes an appearance in the video at 0:07 meaning he will come for the November Party, or maybe a new mission as Spike Hike said. *There will be a new puffle hat, named the Pumpkin Lid for the party as confirmed in the trailer and in the GameOn commercial. *The Penguin-o'-Lantern and Pumpkin Cap were released as My Penguin exclusives. *Many people thought there wasn't going to be a storm this year, but this was proven wrong, as there is one. *The Dance Club and the Keeper of the Boiler Room have their respective old designs. *It is the second party to have 6 new emotes, the first being the Monsters University Takeover. *This is the first party where any item can be worn with transformations. *This is the first party to not have a party room since the Winter Fiesta 2009 **If you count the events, the last event to not have a party room would be the Earth Day 2012. *The code GHOSTTOT which, unlocks the Ghost Costume, was given for the party. Gallery Sneak Peeks halooween cp 731781.png|A sneak peek from the Membership page Rookie Spoiler.png|Rookie on the Club Penguin Magazine. OctoberPartySneakPeek2013.png|The sneak peek for the party. Blog 031013-1380733693.jpg|Sneak Peek of new costumes PoloFieldModConfirmsRookieComeInHalloween2013.png|Polo Field on Twitter confirms Rookie to be the mascot for the Halloween Party 2013. Oct 2013 Transform.jpg|The transformations. HalloweenPartyInformation.png|Information from the Whats New Blog. Rooms Construction Halloween_Construction-2013.png|Dock Halloween Lighthouse.png|Beach Halloween Forest.png|Forest Halloween CPU.png|School Halloween Cove.png|Cove Party Dance.club 2013.png|Dance Club Lighthousehalloween.png|Lighthouse PoolHalloween2013.png|Underground Pool SkiLodgeHalloween2013.png|Ski Lodge StadiumHalloween2013.png|Stadium Halloween2013SnowForts.png|Snow Forts Halloween2013Berg.png|Iceberg Halloween2013University.png|School MineShackHalloween2013.png|Mine Shack CPWikiHP2013Beach.png|Beach DockHalloweenParty2013.png|Dock ForestHalloween2013.png|Forest PlazaHalloween2013.png|Plaza TownHalloweenParty2013.png|Town CoveHalloween2013.png|Cove Halloween2013CloudForest.png|Cloud Forest SKILODGEDEOCRATED.png|Lodge Attic Halloween2013SnowDojo.png|Snow Dojo Rookie Spotted Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW.png|Rookie spotted at The Plaza Rookie1.PNG|Rookie spotted on Big Surf in the Town. Rookie3.PNG|A response that Rookie is scared of clowns. Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_2.png|Rookie spotted at Forest Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_3.png|Rookie on server Iceland Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_4.png|Rookie spotted at Snow Forts Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_5.png Meeting_Rookie_in_HLW_6.png|Rookie spotted on Iceland in the Town. T666.png 85443.png 66222.png 2345.png ROOKIEHALLOWEEN.png Rookie HP Spanish 2.png Rookie HP Sptted Spanish.png Screens Homepages Halloween 2013 Homepage.jpg My Penguin Oct 2013.jpg TransformHP2013.jpg TOTHP2013.jpg Logoff Screens Halloween Costume Exit Screen.jpg Transformations Werewolf Sprite.png|Werewolf Zombie 0.png|Zombie Vampire Sprite.png|Vampire Other Map Igloos.jpg HP 2013 Igloo Map.jpg|The Trick-or-Treat Igloos List. Pufflebatcp.png|Puffle Bat in-game (when you're a vampire, press D and you will turn into a puffle bat). Rookie HP 1.jpg Rookie HP 2.jpg Candy Count.jpg HP Transform Menu.jpg Emotions Halloween 2013 Emoticons Vampire Smile.png Halloween 2013 Emoticons Pumpkin.png Halloween 2013 Emoticons Candy.png Halloween 2013 Emoticons Ghost.png Halloween 2013 Emoticons Bat.png Halloween 2013 Emoticons Scratch static end.png Trailers Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Trailer 720p HD Club Penguin Halloween Party 2013 Game On Commercial Club Penguin - ZOMG ZOMBIE PENGUINS!-0 Special Messages Tour Guide Messages Safe Chat messages See also *Halloween Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2013 SWF Music *Arcade, Dance Club *Beach *Beacon *Cove *Dock *Forest *Mine Shack *Plaza, Town *School *Snow Forts Others *Candy Bag *Halloween Catalog *Pumpkin Game Sources and References Category:Halloween Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Category:Halloween Category:October Parties Category:Puffle Bat Category:Halloween Party 2013